


.kill.somebody.

by tired_uninspired



Series: .comfort.crowd. [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime, Dark, Gawsten, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Other, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, based on kill somebody by yungblud, criminal, maybe it’s romantic, possibly platonic relationship, this is lowkey highkey fucked up, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_uninspired/pseuds/tired_uninspired
Summary: he felt like he was on such a high.he physically couldn’t close his eyes and everything about himself felt so foreign.he didn’t feel fucking human.he felt fucking dangerous, and he loved it.!!sequel to .comfort.crowd.!!
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: .comfort.crowd. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	.kill.somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> the tags probably covered this but just in case
> 
> warnings for:
> 
> graphic descriptions of violence and suicidal thoughts
> 
> technically this can be read as a stand-alone, but it’s a sequel to .comfort.crowd.

🥀⛓ .kill.somebody. ⛓🥀

they were back on tour.

this time it was for their new (and awsten’s personal favorite) album. fandom.

at the moment, he was walking off stage with enough adrenaline in his system to do what he had to ten times over. he knew it was fucked up. he couldn’t stop, though. he didn’t before, he wouldn’t now.

especially not after last tour.

awsten was amazed only one person had fucking caught him so far. they were on tour, for fucks sake. the bodies had been following them this whole time. and the last time. but he’d gotten better and started mixing up his methods again, the descriptions of his victims, and where and how he hid them.

a lot of the murders weren’t even suspected to have been from the same person.

“that was one of our best shows. ever,” otto declared as they walked back towards the tour bus.

“can’t argue with that. it was fucking amazing. the crowd was, also.” this time it was geoff speaking.

“we didn’t fuck up once.”

awsten tuned them out. all he could think about was planning his next attack.

calling it an attack felt weird. killing sounded better. that couldn’t be a good thing, though.

he was hyped up at the moment. he wanted it to be violent. close-up, too. 

upon arriving to the bus, otto, awsten, and geoff went inside, waiting for the others to follow them in. they always left slightly after, they helped with after-show things seeing as they weren’t the ones who were exhausted from playing. 

jawn was normally close behind, though. he was probably almost at the bus.

otto got up after a few minutes to use the bathroom, and awsten too the opportunity to grab a bat from his bunk.

“i’m going on a walk,” he said to geoff as he picked it up, showing little emotion in his voice.

“can i come?”

“no.”

awsten had a habit of doing that. saying no to geoff. he couldn’t let geoff get hooked the way he was, but geoff never took it that way.

“awsten, i know what you’re doing. i want to come.”

“why?” awsten asked, crossing his arms.

“sometimes you make me feel... i dunno, irrelevant. i know what you’re going to do, i’m the only one, but... i never get to help you.”

“i let you help the first time you saw.”

“that’s just one time.” geoff sounded frustrated. “why can’t i help again?”

“it’s because i care about you.”

“bullshit, i’m not an idiot. i have a brain.”

awsten sighed. it was the truth, he wasn’t lying. awsten cared about geoff, and he was fucking terrified of hurting him in any way. emotionally or physically.

he could see geoff’s point, though. he probably thought awsten was incapable or empathy or love or something. he had told geoff he didn’t feel guilty. he did care about geoff, though. 

“fine. you can come, but this can’t become a regular thing.”

“thank you.”

they left the tour bus right before the others walked in.

\+ + +

geoff was asking awsten to try something he’d never done to that extent before.

he wanted to stage something.

it was a complete contradiction to awsten’s plans. staging things was organized and neat and calm. at the moment, awsten wanted to be violent and messy.

of course geoff wanted it to be clean and calm. he didn’t do this with awsten ever; he wasn’t ready for it.

awsten didn’t have anything to set a scene with, though. 

he had to admit, though, it didn’t exactly sound like a bad experience. covering it up, hiding the real cause, at least for a while until they did an autopsy. maybe they’d cover it up with medication or something.

it would be like a puzzle.

“do you have a real plan for this? did you bring anything? it’s hard to stage something with a baseball bat.”

geoff shrugged. “i didn’t really think about that.”

he and geoff were currently behind a tall cement building, waiting for someone to walk by. having been to this city enough times, awsten knew people came back here somewhat often, a lot of them for not-so-legal matters.

he fit right in.

“do you wanna come with or stay back here? it’ll be easier to not be seen on my own.”

“i’ll stay back, then.”

“alright. you gotta at least be quiet,” awsten said before 

awsten could feel geoff’s eyes on him as he watched for a victim.

he finally settled on someone, a blonde woman who looked like she was waiting on someone. it wasn’t that hard to assume she was waiting on a dealer, she was very clearly an addict.

he pulled out his phone and opened up his texts with geoff.

awsten

[do you help?]

geoff

[please]

[im so fucking bored]

awsten was a bit surprised at geoff’s enthusiasm. up to this point, geoff had never been this eager to help out. even last time awsten had gone out, geoff wasn’t nearly as insistent.

awsten

[come here]

[but don’t say anything out loud]

geoff hesitated for a moment. 

awsten figured he was wondering if he really wanted to go through with this. if he wasn’t already an accessory to awsten’s murders, this would make him one for sure. not to mention how scarring it would be.

after a minute, geoff walked towards him carefully.

geoff

[what do you need?]

awsten

[you can do one of two things]

[hold the bat]

[or grab her]

he paused again.

geoff

[ill hold the bat]

awsten handed it over and began walking down the alley behind the buildings.

he didn’t exactly look threatening. he had bright green hair and at the moment had on an oversized sweater. he looked more lost than anything.

so when he got to the woman, she just turned away from him.

that was all he needed.

he walked up behind her and kicked her in the back of her knees, causing them to buckle as she fell to the ground.

he stomped on her back, earning a scream in reply. she still hadn’t said any actual words, normally people would ask him to stop. she was crying. that wasn’t a surprise, though.

awsten gestured for geoff to come over. after a few seconds of nothing happening, he looked over to see geoff looking at him, absolutely fucking mortified.

“come on!” he said through gritted teeth.

geoff took a very deep breath before bringing awsten the bat.

awsten grabbed it without hesitation. as the woman started screaming louder he moved his foot onto her neck, making sure not to suffocate her, just try to prevent screaming.

he held the bat over his head with both hands before bringing it down and watching as it collided with her skull.

he fucking loved the sound of the collision, knowing fully well it was in an extremely fucked up manner.

there was blood fucking everywhere. all over the ground, the body, the bat, awsten, and even geoff.

she was probably dead already.

he glanced over to geoff, who was breathing heavily. he was looking at awsten like he was sent directly from hell.

“you want a turn?” 

geoff shook his head. was he regretting coming?

awsten hit her three more times before deciding he was done.

her skull was bashed in more than he expected it to be. and blood was splattered everywhere. awsten could fucking taste it.

the rest of her body was unscathed.

he felt like he was on such a high.

he physically couldn’t close his eyes and everything about himself felt so foreign.

he didn’t feel fucking human.

he felt fucking dangerous, and he loved it.

normally by this point he was done. he felt like he’d had his moment and he could wait, at the very least, a few days before doing anything again.

but he wanted to do it again.

and he wanted a fucking challenge this time.

the look on geoff’s face was the only thing keeping him from waiting for another person.

\+ + +

| has anyone noticed awsten’s been acting off? like he’s not as active online as usual and when he is it’s weird and feels off

|

| i know, i’m kind of worried. i hope he’s ok

|

| Yeah. And he’s even been off at some meet and greets from what I’ve seen.

|

| he probably just needs a break

| anyone else notice when those murders followed the waterparks tour lmao

|

| tbh it was probably otto

|

| yeah  😳😳

he shouldn’t have been looking through his indirects. he regretted it every time.

yet here he was.

he hadn’t even read that many yet, and he’d already seen everything— people calling him annoying, people putting words in his mouth, people saying he was fucking ugly— all of it. the hate seemed like a much bigger deal than all of the love.

the ones that got to him most were related to the killings. 

some of them, like the one saying he was acting weird, weren’t intended to be related. that was why he was acting weird, though, he knew it.

he needed a fucking break.

he walked into the bathroom. it was bigger than normal as they had gotten a hotel for the night. that made it worse. he didn’t want space. he shouldn’t  have space.

he stared at his own eyes in the mirror.

he wanted to fucking shatter it.

he was wasting his whole life taking those of others’ and for what? his own sick enjoyment?

what did it matter to him anyways? of course other people would be fucking destroyed, but he wasn’t other people. all he knew was himself. how he felt, who he knew, what he did.

no one else existed to him.

no one else had to matter to him.

but they were supposed to.

he could never let anything happen to the people close to him, but anyone he didn’t know was fair game.

his eyes were locked with the mirror still, his mind racing with dark thoughts. only unlike all the times he went out looking for people to attack, this time they were all aimed at himself.

he probably deserved everything social media sent him. he probably deserved all this “guilt”. he probably deserved to be fucking locked up for life in solitary confinement.

his brain was in the mood to kill.

but not somebody random.

“somebody like you...” he whispered to his reflection.

he walked out of the bathroom and straight out of the hotel room.

he took the elevator to the top floor and walked up the stairs to the roof. he was lucky to have enough experience to know how to deal with those locks.

he sat down right at the ledge.

he hadn’t fully committed. he needed to get a feel of what he was in for before he made his final decision.

he felt like he was living on a whole other planet. everything felt fake. everything he’d ever done, everyone he’d ever met, all of it. it meant nothing.

and that’s when the door to the roof opened again.

“awsten?”

he really had a habit of walking in on him at the worst times.

“geoff, what the fuck are you doing?” 

“i was worried about you.”

“you don’t need to worry about me.”

“clearly i do, you’re sitting on the edge of the fucking roof.”

“i hadn’t decided on anything yet.”

“you were fucking considering it! that’s more than enough reason to worry!”

awsten got off the ledge and walked over to geoff. “do i not deserve it?”

“no!”

“so many people would still be alive if it weren’t for me. so many people will die because of me. if i do this, it’ll save lives. i’d be giving one life for so many others.”

geoff sighed. he had a point, but he couldn’t let awsten do this. “we can get you help.”

awsten he thought he would have cried, but he really felt nothing.

“leave me here. please?”

“no, i can’t do that. let’s go back to the hotel room, we can talk there.”

geoff started walking back, but awsten wouldn’t budge.

“please? i want to help.”

“fine.”

\+ + +

they were back on the tour bus.

it was just geoff and awsten. they were sitting on the couch, and awsten had his knife out. it had been weeks since he’d done anything. 

this was how he coped.

“this shouldn’t even be necessary,” awsten sighed, not looking up.

“but it is.”

“it shouldn’t make me feel better.”

“it’s better than actually doing anything.”

“i guess.”

awsten touched the tip of the knife. he couldn’t keep himself from thinking about what he could do with it.

the bus door opened.

“oh my god, they were so fucking waste-“ jawn couldn’t finish, as otto noticed the two boys on the couch.

“what’s- what are you doing?”

neither of them responded, just looking up suddenly to see the two standing at the door.

“is there blood on that?” this time it was jawn’s voice.

awsten looked at the knife. there wasn’t much, but he definitely hadn’t cleaned it all the way.

“awsten!”

“what?” 

“what the fuck did you do?”

“it was a while ago. it doesn’t matter.”

“it has to be something. if it doesn’t matter, you’d tell us,” jawn sounded very worried.

geoff put a hand on his arm. “aws, you have to tell them.”

“no, no, i don’t.”

“i’ll tell them.”

“you- you’ve been fine with it until now, geoff, please, please don’t.”

“they deserve to know.”

awsten sighed, putting his face in the palms of his hands. “i fucking killed them.”

“wh-what?” otto said.

jawn just stared.

“i keep getting surprised that you guys haven’t even noticed. it was fucking obvious. the murders followed our tour, i’d go for a walk and the next morning another body had been found.”

“i-“

“for fucks sake, our songs, the music videos, easy to hate especially, nothing hinted at it?”

“i thought they were metaphors.”

“i’m going-“

“no. you’re not leaving. we have to call the police, oh my god. geoff, you fucking- you knew?”

“i guess.”

“‘m not doing it anymore, though.”

“when was the last time you did it?” jawn demanded.

“three weeks. to the day.”

“that’s not that fucking long! how often did you-“

“too much. i need to leave.”

“no-“

“i need,” he paused, not realizing the way his grip tightened around the knife, “to leave.”

with that, jawn and otto stepped aside with no hesitation.

he just started walking. he had no idea where he was going, but he was back in the mood to kill, and he was debating between himself and another random person.

before he knew it, he was standing on an overpass, staring at the freeway below him. the cars were going so fast. he probably wouldn’t feel it.

but he couldn’t do this.

he picked up a rock from the side of the road instead.

he waited for the next car to drive by and threw it through the window.

it didn’t hit the driver, but they flinched badly, accidentally jerking the wheel to the side. 

the car crashed into the barrier that separated the lanes. 

he backed up to walk away when he noticed fire.

this was better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all would comment or something that would be cool


End file.
